


Bittersweet Promises

by EtaeWrites



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, a.k.a the main trio are bffs and you can't convince me otherwise, kinda Meve/Reynard/Gascon but only subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaeWrites/pseuds/EtaeWrites
Summary: Spoiler-Warning for the ending of Thronebreaker || Meve and Reynard go on a hunting trip that holds a small, but pleasant surprise for them.





	Bittersweet Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Since the canon ending left the sappy, happy-end loving idiot that I sometimes am not 100% satisfied, I decided to add a little to it.

“We'll be fine, stop acting like this is a battlefield instead of a forest“, Meve sighed at her scout, a young huntsman just newly appointed to these woods. It prompted the man to bow low, yet starting to say more. Only to be cut off once again.

“Reynard is with me and I've fought many more battles than you, lad. Just wait here for us“, she shook her head at him, eventually spurring her horse into motion to leave the man behind. He was inexperienced and worried, especially considering the sprained ankle Meve had brought home from her last hunting trip. But such a minor injury didn't stop her from seeking some time on her own – the one exception in company being Reynard, of course.

In the past, Gascon would accompany them as well, but it had been a few months since the former Duke of Dogs had vanished into thin air. If she was honest with herself, Meve had suspected something like that – Gascon had started to grow antsy, fidgety, uneasy with his suddenly comfortable lifestyle. She had tried to coax him to tell her where this restlessness came from, but Gascon, secretive as ever, wouldn't tell her. Until he was simply gone one day.

Yet, she had hoped he'd at least wish them farewell before running off to chase the Gods knew what kind of thrill and adventures.

***

The horses whinnied and reared as a dog suddenly raced past them, then stopped and barked at them. The animal seemed to think of it as a game, playfully bouncing about and running around the horses. While they actually were used to dogs, this one had certainly startled them and Meve and Reynard had quite the struggle to calm down their steeds.

“Where did this dog come from? Did Edwin follow us?”, Meve questioned, staring at the hound running around their horses. But it looked nothing like the hound their scout used to chase down game – a red and white mutt it was, ears slightly flopping at the tips and tail wagging excitedly despite the graying muzzle.

“... Knickers?”, Meve stared at the dog in confusion and surprise, not having suspected to see it again after it had disappeared alongside its owner.

When he finally calmed down and came to a stop right in front of them, Knickers let out a long howl – which was answered in a similar fashion, yet with a hint to it that made it sound off. Like not coming from a dog, but from something – or someone – else.

Meve turned in her saddle, trying to figure out where the answering howl had come from – and finally saw movement in the bushes.

“Aw, no answer? That's almost disappointing – I mean, I know Reynard is way too stuck up for that, but I hoped at least for a small howl from you, Mevie”

“Oh you- You damned bastard”, Meve sputtered, the tone of her voice betraying the words she spoke. Of course Gascon wouldn't be far away from the dog that had found a big place in their hearts those years ago.

“How did you find us?”, interjected Reynard, while Meve already jumped off her horse to give their old friend a welcoming hug and Knickers a pat and a scratch behind the ears.

“You're really asking that?”, Gascon replied, his grin even wider than usual, “My dear Reynard, I've been hunting with you for how many years? I'd wager I know the routine by now”

Reynard snorted silently, eventually dismounting as well, yet looking at Gascon with raised eyebrows as the Duke of Dogs waited with open arms.  
“Come on now, I know you've missed me too”

The taller man shook his head and rolled his eyes, but let himself be pulled into a short embrace nonetheless.

“Why didn't you tell us you'd leave?”, Meve wanted to know.

“Because I know you, and you would've wanted to stop me. Your prying the weeks before was indication of that enough – and no, don't look at me like that, I'm not doing anything illegal this time. Well, maybe on the borderline but nothing that should be of any harm to you”

The queen looked at him, arms crossed at that reply. She had learned that she could trust Gascon's words, yet his answer didn't satisfy her.

“I'm sure we would've found a solution that's better than living as a brigand once more”, Reynard added.

“ _Mercenary_ right now, please. There's a difference and I think you'd know”, Gascon sighed, “Listen, I know it wasn't fair to you two to leave like that, but I didn't intend on skipping out on you entirely. Just leave me a few years of freedom, aye? And come up with a plan that'll actually knock me out because I'm currently enjoying myself a lot”

“And you couldn't just have. You know, mentioned to us that you're not happy?”, Meve continued dourly. “You know we've noticed it, and yet you didn't bother to just _talk_ to us” She had done everything in her power to make sure their friend would stay on a righteous path and still hadn't been able to prevent him from falling prey to old habits again. The thought had gnawed on her subconscious ever since Gascon had vanished and now she at least had the chance to confront him about it.

Gascon looked her right in the eyes for a few moments before replying.

“No”, he said, a seriousness to his voice that didn't appear often, “Because I need to figure this out on my own first, you hear me? Some time to find out what I actually want, without anyone else interfering, no matter how good the intentions. I know you care about dumb old me, both of you. But I had made up my mind already and let's just say you aren't the only ones who are incredibly stubborn here” He grinned for a second, before becoming serious again. “I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise. Just … trust me one more time on this”

Seeing Meve's face still crinkled into a frown, though sad now instead of angry, he simply pulled her into a hug once more, tight and reassuring – a promise that he'd be back in time. His gaze met Reynard's while he was still holding the embrace and the worry in the other man's eyes nearly made him choke. Gascon beckoned him over with a small gesture, extending the hug, as well as the promise, to Reynard as well. “Don't you dare getting yourself killed”, the tall one mumbled.  
The moment lasted for a while, until Gascon eventually spoke up.

“Alright now, enough of those sad puppy eyes of yours!”, he called out and gently wiggled himself free from Meve and Reynard, “I'm just going to write you cryptic letters and stalk you on your scheduled hunting trips, alright? But now, we're here for _hunting_ after all, so let's actually get going! Don't want to come home empty-handed, right? ”

The ensuing silence didn't last long, as Gascon went and clapped his hands before pushing both Reynard and Meve back to their horses, finally a small smile back on their lips. As bittersweet as the moment was, they knew he'd keep his word.

 


End file.
